peelfandomcom-20200213-history
25 August 1978
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1978-08-25 ; Comments * The three sessions are by bands each featuring a former member of The Damned: Whitecats (Rat Scabies), Tanz Der Youth (Brian James), King (Captain Sensible). JP describes the first set of session songs as an “ex-Damned make fairly good sequence”. There had been a similar idea on the 09 August 1978 show, where the Tanz Der Youth and King sessions had both featured. The Damned themselves would soon reform and be back on the show with further classic sessions. * Pre-recorded show. Mentions he will actually be “jumping about drunkenly" to The Jam at Reading at the time of the broadcast. Sessions * Whitecats #2 (first broadcast, recorded 1978-08-16) * Tanz Der Youth #1 (repeat, recorded 1978-08-02, first broadcast 1978-08-09) * King #1 (repeat, recorded 1978-07-11, first broadcast 1978-07-28) (No known official releases of any of the three sessions.) Tracklisting *Status Quo: Again And Again (7": Again And Again) (Vertigo) *Frankie Miller: Fool In Love (Album: The Rock) (Chrysalis) *Whitecats: Detectives (Session) *Tanz Der Youth: Mistaken (Session) *King: Baby Sign Here With Me (Session) *Bob Dylan: Never Let Me Go (Album: 4 Songs From "Renaldo And Clara") (Columbia) *Culture: Love Shines Brighter (Album: Baldhead Bridge) (Joe Gibbs Music) *Siouxsie And The Banshees: Voices (7": Hong Kong Garden) (Polydor) *The Jam: "A" Bomb In Wardour Street (7": David Watts) (Polydor) *Whitecats: Shotgun Lovers (Session) *Hot Water: Premium Bondage (7": Different Morning) (Duff) *Tanz Der Youth: Delay (Session) *The Human Jangle: Day Tripper (7": Fascination EP) (MUN?) ("The Human Jangle" later renamed to "Standing Flat") *King: My Baby Don’t Care (Session) *Godley & Creme: Group Life (Album: L) (Mercury) *Talking Heads: Artists Only (Album: More Songs About Buildings And Food) (Sire) *Aswad: Stranger (12": It's Not Our Wish (That We Should Fight)) (Grove Music) *Tanz Der Youth: I’m Sorry (Session) *Iggy & The Stooges: I’m Sick Of You! (7": I'm Sick Of You!) (BOMP!) *King: Anti-Pope (Session) *Whitecats: Junkyard Angel (Session) *Smiley Lewis: One Night (Album: I Hear You Knocking) (United Artists) *Helmetts: 1/2 2 (7": I Don't Care What The People Say) (No Fun) *Tanz Der Youth: When I Die (Session) *John Cooper Clarke: Post-War Glamour Girl (7": Post-War Glamour Girl) (CBS) *King: Jet Boy, Jet Girl (Session) *McKinley Mitchell: Dream Lover (Album: McKinley Mitchell) (Chimneyville Records) *The Jolt: All I Can Do (Album: The Jolt) (Polydor) *Poet & The Roots: Man Free (For Darcus Howe) (Album: Dread Beat An' Blood) (Heartbeat) *Whitecats: Here I Go Again (Session) File ;Name *1) 1978-08-25 (Tanz Der Youth, Whitecats, King sessions).mp3 *2) 1978-08-25 Tapes 025 and 026 ;Length *1) 2.01.35 *2) 1:01:05 ;Other * 1) Originally shared through assorted torrents/uploads, brought together on a now-defunct Julian Tapes (torrent) by "bbrbr57", also via Peel Newsgroup. Some of the original cassettes were running fast and the speed of the digital files may need adjustment. This is possible using Audacity and similar software. Unfortunately the quality of this recording is very poor. * Many thanks to Julian, Kev and "bbrbr57"! * Possible the current mp3 version has been speed adjusted, although it still clocks in at just over two hours. * 2) This file contains two half-hour sections of the 400 Box, digitised by Weatherman22. The first half hour runs from half way through the first King track to half way through the second Tanz Der Youth track. The second half hour then runs from half way through the Smiley Lewis track and runs to the end of the programme. ;Available * Re-up of show initially shared (in late 2007?) on the Peel newsgroup. * Mooo * http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?ybirs7zjmknkzgf Category:1978 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared